thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Laurel Mercer
Laurel Mercer is the younger sister of Sutton Mercer. Where as Sutton was adopted, Laurel is actually the biological daughter of Ted and Kristin Mercer. Laurel's relationship with Sutton was always difficult, growing up. Sutton would always distance herself from Laurel. Laurel is a member of the Mercer Family. Background Laurel was a surprise child: after some great difficulty getting pregnant, Ted and Kristin never thought they would be able to have a child of their own. Howefver, shortly after adopting Sutton, Kristin became pregnant and Laurel was born ten months later. Growing up as sisters Sutton never paid much attention to Laurel and when she did they'd argue over things, or at least until Emma comes: she and Laurel have been closer since. Season One Laurel and her sister, Sutton, have a very competitive relationship. Basically, Sutton finds her annoying, and Laurel is quite sarcastic and witty. This changes when Emma becomes Sutton. Laurel can tell something is different with her sister, but she’s not sure what it is. Emma is nicer and is willing to help Laurel. Emma has never been part of a family before, so she treats her new sister really well, which starts to change Laurel’s attitude toward her. Emma allows Laurel to drive her car and takes Laurel to places now, which Sutton would never do. Without Emma's help, she never would've started dating Justin Miller. She joined a band from school who she performed with, she and Justin have since broken up. She also has kissed Baz, after discovering the truth about her father cheating it has impacted her more then it's realized and she's distanced herself from her father. Season Two In The Revengers, Laurel and Emma try to get their parents back together, but fail at the event at Chelsea Creek and their fighting during Strangeworthy's performance causes Laurel to run off stage. Later she's happy to have Mads move in. In Cheat, Play, Love, Laurel is suprised at (Sutton)Emma trying to get Ted and Kristin into marriage therapy and it works. Laurel is invited by Jordan to his party and he gets her band to preform. Jordan's mom (step mom?) tells him to get close to Laurel and later he is clearly flirting with her. Laurel is flattered and excited to have a potential new man in her life. Laurel does not know that Mads had drunken sex with him a couple days earlier and that event prompted her to move in with the Mercers in the first place. In Advantage Sutton, Laurel goes on a date with Jordan, but catches him and Mads making out. In A Kiss Before Lying, Laurel instantly tells the difference between Emma and Sutton and gets suspicious and angry with Sutton's change. She also takes her advice in not trying to be with Jordan. Personality Laurel is very open minded, she is a bit of a goof at times, and can put a smile on someones face if they're sad. Relationships Wants a serious relationship with someone. Physical Appearence Laurel is a blonde with shoulder legnth hair but when The Revengers aired Laurel's hair has grown a few inches, she has a heart shaped face with almond shaped eyes that are dark brown. Like Sutton/Emma she dresses alot more fashionable then normal teenage girls. Appearences Season One *Pilot *Being Sutton *Double Dibs *Twinsense and Sensibility *Over Exposed *Bad Boys Break Hearts *Escape from Sutton Island *Never Have I Ever *Sex, Lies, and Hard Knocks High *East Of Emma *O Twin, Where Art Thou? *When We Dead Awaken *Pleased to Meet Me *Black and White and Green All Over *Dead Man Talking *Reservation for Two *No Country for Young Love *Not Guilty As Charged *Weekend of Living Dangerously *Unholy Matrimony Season Two *The Revengers *Cheat, Play, Love *Advantage Sutton *A Kiss Before Lying *Much Ado About Everything *Catch Her in the Lie *Regrets Only Comparison to books *In the books, Laurel, though raised as Sutton's sister, is actually Becky's sister, and the twin's Aunt. *In the books, Instead of having brown eyes Laurel's book counterpart has blue eyes. *In the show, when Emma Becker becomes 'Sutton' she and Laurel get along better. In the books this is generally untrue. Sometimes they seem to get along, but then Emma, as Sutton does something to upset her. For the most part, the book version of Laurel is both extremely envious and judgmental of Sutton- wanting desperately to be like her and her friends, but also despising her for her actions. For example, her room very nearly mirrors the set-up of Sutton's room, complete with pictures of Sutton and her friends, but Laurel is quick to anger where Sutton is concerned, and can be very nasty toward her (book Laurel's attitude can be much like the television version of Sutton). *In the books, Laurel and Thayer Vega were best friends, and Laurel harbored a very one-sided love for him. (And jealousy, toward Sutton, since Thayer was in love with her) Also see Gallery:Laurel Mercer Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mercer Family Category:Lying Game Members Category:Sister Category:Deuteragonist Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Sibling